Lust Sundae
by HellDragonSaya
Summary: Ok well, this is my first ever fanfic and yes its yaoi so if you're against boy on boy stuff then dont read! oneshot NaraSess


**Lust Sundae**

Disclaimer: ok before the story begins…I OWN NOTHING!!! Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ^.^ ok, lets get started.

……

Sesshomaru watched as the spider youkai slowly traced circles around his hardening nipples slowly and sensually licking chocolate off of his free hand...

"Sesshomaru...how long can you resist me?" asked the spider youkai.

"..." Sesshomaru was awestruck at the spider youkai's beauty and was fighting for controll over himself. The spider youkai slowly drizzled more of the chocolate syrup over his chest and looked over at the awestruck inu youkai with great intesity. "Sesshomaru? Tell me...are you having some trouble?" Sesshomaru couldnt speak as he was fighting for controll like never before. Naraku layed back arching his back and started moaning out Sesshomaru's name almost like he was calling to Sesshomaru. Slowly he started to play with his hardend nipples and called out the dog demon's name once more. Sesshomaru was at the brink of breaking. Naraku slowly reached down to his hardening member and stroked himself slowly calling out his lovers name. "Sesshomaru...more! More!!!" Sesshomaru finally couldnt take it and went for his lover scooping him up in his arms and rushing to his room.

As the Sesshomaru layed Naraku on the the bed he couldnt help but notice the spider youkai's beauty more so now that he was close to the spider youkai. Sesshomaru quickly locked the door and stripped himself of his clothing. Naraku smiled and watched as the inu youkai crawled slowly up the bed to the spider's side. "I knew you couldnt resist me...", cooed the spider youkai. "Keh....you'll regret this..." said the inu youkai in his normall icy tone. Naraku couldnt help but smirk ay his lovers relutance to reveal his need. Sesshomaru slowly started to lick up the chocolate around Naraku's nipples nipping at them every once in a while. Sesshomaru took his free hand and slowly moved it down Naraku's body lower till he got to his destination. He slowly stroked the spider youkai's member gently at first but harder as time went on. Naraku gasped at the suddenly force to his hardened memeber. Sesshomaru smirked knowing he would always be able to please his lover at the highest levels. Naraku whimpered for Sesshomaru to do more but Sesshomaru had other plans.

Naraku whined softly at his lovers menstrations but Sesshomaru had no intentions of releiving his lover anytime soon. Sesshomaru slowly licked and nipped more at Naraku's nipples. Naraku couldnt help but moan at the please that his lover was bringing to him. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at this happy to know that he was the one bringing such pleasure to his lover. Slowly, Sesshomaru moved his way down Naraku's body kissing and nipping his way down. When Sesshomaru reached his destination he couldnt help but smirk as he saw his lovers memeber hard with anticipation. Naraku groaned slightly wanting release. Sesshomaru slowly began to stroke the erection releasing a gasp from his lover. Sesshomaru saw the spider demon's puckered entrance and slowly licked it causing his lover to moan more. Sesshomaru smiled more at this and slowly entered one finger into te spider demon's entrance. He began to wiggle his finger in slowly opening the narrow entrance. He slowly brought his lips the the head of Naraku's memeber and licked it slowly. Naraku gasped at the suddenly pleasure. Sesshomaru slowly engulfed Naraku's member and sucked softly on it. Then he began to move his tounge around the spider's member causing the spider demon to moaning more. Sesshomaru knew the spider demon was close to his release and slowly stopped all his minstrations.

Sesshomaru smiled and slowly moved his lover to where Naraku was lying on his stomach and Sesshomaru was just resting above him. Naraku moaned pleading for more pressure. Sesshomaru carefully moved to where just the tip of his member was resting at Naraku's entrance. Naraku groanedfor more pressure. Just a little more. Sesshomaru was reluctant to give Naraku what he desired. Slowly, Sesshomaru began to push himself into Naraku's entrance making naraku moan from the pleasure. Naraku wanted just a little more pressure. He started to thrust back into his lover but Sesshomaru stopped him by slapping Naraku's rear. Naraku gasped and stayed still tightening around Sesshomaru's member. "ah..So, you enjoy a little punishment do you?" Sesshomaru smirked at his new discovery and spanked Naraku again rewarding him with another moan and the tightening of Naraku's entrance once more. Sesshomaru let a small moan escape his lips as he began to slowly thrust deeper into the spider youkai. Sesshomaru was able to just barely hold himself back nearly taken by exstasy.

Sesshomaru smirked as he listened to his lovers cries. It was like music to him. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, Sesshomaru began to drive himself into his lover with everything he had. Naraku had his eyes tightly shut and his fists balled up under the sheets. He had fought to keep from making any noise but like Sesshomaru he couldnt hold back any longer. Sesshomaru was near his release and so was Naraku and he knew it. Still, he refused to be the first to give in. He kept going, driving harder and faster, deeper into his lover. Finally, Naraku could not hold back any longer. Naraku let out a long pleasure filled scream and allowed himself to be taken by the pleasure and exstasy. Naraku found his release and screamed. Sesshomaru, hearing his lover's pleaseure filled screams, could not hold back any longer and finally released his seed into Naraku screaming as he was taken by exstasy. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru grew exhausted and collapsed onto the now very wet and sticky bed. Naraku had fallen asleep with Sesshomaru still inside him. Sesshomaru, no longer having the strength to move more the less speak, lost himself to unconciousness still inside his lover. Both slept peacefully the rest of afternoon. Saya was happily in her room polishing her sword when she heard two screams coming from her older brothers' room. She side and shook her head mockingly. "Again they're at it...always gotta be at an indecent time. Sooner or later they're gonna have over 50 children..." She giggled and went back to polishing her sword.

The End ^.^


End file.
